Drabbles of Dino and Mukuro Unexpected sweetness
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: The drabbles of unexpected sweetness you'll get from them. D69, 69D.


Not really a crack pairing ; Dino x Mukuro / Mukuro x Dino (depends how you look at it.)

(Perhaps some OOC-ness.)

* * *

#1 . Plushie.

Mukuro had been sleeping on the bed for 16 days just staring at Dino's back. Without anyone hugging him.

That Cavallone didn't even turned to look at him.

Quarrell? No they didn't.

Chrome made a pair of plushies, which resembled both Mukuro and Dino.

And Dino just liked that Mukuro plushie so much that he hugged it everytime when he went to sleep.

17th day, Mukuro just got so fed up.

"Why hug the plushie when you have the real one," Mukuro grumbled as he turned Dino to face him.

Dino turned and stared at him sleepily, "Eh...?"

Taking the plushie away from Dino's hands, he threw it onto the drawer, "Don't throw it there, it's going to be lonely-"

"Enough," Mukuro mumbled softly as he kissed the Cavallone boss, pulling him closer.

_For the people who once thought they were lonely,_

The drawer was accidentally kicked lightly,

And the Mukuro plushie just fell onto the Dino plushie, which was lying on the rug.

_They aren't going to be lonely._

_

* * *

_

#2 . Uniform

Mukuro yawned as Dino concentrated on drawing.

He was drawing some, uniform?

"You haven't told me what uniform you're drawing for,"

Dino laughed lightly, "It's just some uniform for a rare event,"

Mukuro sat up, "Dino, make it sleeveless."

Dino erased the sleeves, and stared at Mukuro. Finally he was contributing.

"Make the vest away," Vest erased.

"The jeans, totally off." Jeans erased.

"The sleeveless shirt isn't nice," Shirt erased.

"Think about the shoes later on," Shoes erased.

Dino frowned. "Mukuro. You know. The person isn't wearing anything."

Smirking, he took the sketchbook up and scribble a few words on it.

After he had looked at it, the Cavallone boss blushed and elbowed Mukuro hardly.

_'The uniform for Mrs Rokudo,'_

_

* * *

_

#3 . Cake

Dino always thought that eating yam flavored cake in front of Mukuro wasn't a good thing.

Because, Mukuro totally detests the smell of yam.

Mukuro thought the worst of it.

But, dear 10th Cavallone boss love it.

Mukuro stared at Dino with disbelief when the blonde was eating the yam cake, savoring the taste, and he just looked as if he was going to heaven.

Sighing softly, he tried to ignore the smell.

"Mukuro, do you want to try it?"

The mist guardian glared at Dino, and leaned forward, pushing the cake far away from Dino's reach.

"Uh? It's alright if you don't want to," Dino looked at Mukuro, his mouth still full of the yam cake.

Mukuro held his breath, and kissed Dino straight away.

Dino immediately got choked on the cake, and separated both of them, "W-Wha,"

Mukuro saw Dino drinking the cup of water in a fast speed,

And he smirked to himself.

Maybe yam flavored cake wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

#4 . Umbrella

Sometimes, Mukuro often thought seriously if Dino and him were really suited for each other.

Mukuro loved rainy weather, it made him get the feeling of peace.

But Dino preferred sunny weather.

Staring at how the rain fell onto him, the streets were quiet.

They didn't really have lots of things which both of them liked.

As he smirked slightly, it was alright though.

He saw the dark umbrella on top of him, and he turned to see Dino smiling.

It was alright.

Just like Dino liking yam flavored cakes, and his addictness for Mukuro plushie.

It was just excuses and chances for them to kiss.

How about rainy days?

The umbrella fell onto the ground, and Mukuro landed his cold lips on Dino's warm ones.

Of course, it wasn't exceptional.

* * *

#5 . Ring

"I've a secret, you know." Dino suddenly leaned forward, looking a little nervous and all.

Mukuro closed his book, "What?"

Dino smiled slightly, "I hid a wedding ring in my closet, and I'm wondering if my dearest will accept it or not,"

Mukuro stared at him. What?

Biting his bottom lip, "What kind of secret is this,"

"A secret of a proposal," Dino grinned,

Mukuro chuckled lightly, and took his book up, but his hand was held lightly.

"So, do you want to go to the closet to double-check if the secret is true or not?"

Shrugging, "I don't want to," He stood up.

"Really?" Dino smiled.

"Really," Mukuro walked slowly.

Dino laughed softly, and Mukuro opened the closet to take the ring out,

"I refuse," Mukuro wore it slowly,

"You're the best," Dino laughed as he hugged Mukuro from behind.

* * *

#6 . Red thread

"Here, don't move."

* * *

Dino smiled as he tied the red thread on Mukuro's fifth finger.

Mukuro stared at it, "What's that for,"

"Do you know, fifth fingers stand for promises, and red threads stand for fate of love?"

Mukuro shrugged, and Dino smiled slightly.

"By doing this, you know what I mean?"

Mukuro smirked slightly, he do.

Dino grinned, and blinked when Mukuro tied the red thread on his fifth finger too,

"Fair,"

Dino laughed as they hooked their fingers together.

"It's a promise then, you'll be my fate of love."

* * *

#7 . Smile

"Are you getting better already?" Dino took the bowl of porridge away,

The mist guardian was having fever a couple of days ago.

"I'm alright,"

"I guess I better call Romario here to-"

"Dino, listen to me." Mukuro sighed.

The Cavallone stared at him carefully, and Mukuro put on his slightest smile.

"I'm alright."

Dino cupped his cheeks, cherishing the rare true smile of Rokudo Mukuro.

Because it was rare,

Because it only belongs to him.

* * *

#8 . Glasses

Dino drank the coffee, and wore his glasses.

Time to rush some paperwork.

No one loves paperwork, including the poor Cavallone boss.

But he still had to do it.

The door opened slowly, and he heard the familiar voice.

"Working hard?"

Looking up, it was Mukuro.

"I'm going to be very busy..." Before he could finish the sentence, a yawn broke in.

Mukuro chuckled softly, and took the glasses off Dino.

"M-Mukuro!"

"Let's get you something to lift your spirits up,"

"I've coffee already...-"

Mukuro sighed and helped Dino to wear back his glasses, and he pushed it so hard that for that split moment,

Dino couldn't see, and Mukuro took the chance to capture his lips.

He just couldn't resist himself from kissing his lover after seeing him wearing glasses.

* * *

#9 . Lips

Mukuro stared at Dino, who was sleeping.

He shifted closer to him, and traced Dino's jawline, to his soft lips.

Dino's lips were addictive, Mukuro thought.

Warm, gentle and so, addictive.

And that was why he prevented anyone getting any chances to kiss Dino Cavallone,

Once you have kissed the Cavallone,

You're sure to be addicted.

Totally.

Sighing, Mukuro bent down and kissed Dino again, waking him up.

Because it was addictive.

* * *

#10 . Sponge

Dino walked into the bathroom, to see Mukuro sitting beside the bathtub, which he had it filled to the brim.

"Bored?" Dino smiled as he sat beside him.

Mukuro took the packet of sponges, which were having a shape of a heart.

"Heart-shaped sponges? A gift from Chrome?"

Mukuro shrugged, "Sponges are just like relationships."

Dino smiled, he understood.

Dipping one of the sponge into the water, Dino continued it for Mukuro.

"The more love you have for someone, the more pain you get when the person left you."

Drip.

The water was squeezed out of sponge gently,

Mukuro chuckled slightly, "And so that's why, Cavallone."

"Uh?"

Mukuro turned to him. "I'm going to stop loving you at this second."

Dino laughed, and Mukuro saw how the sponges float on the bathtub.

"I haven't finish my sentence, dear."

"Uh?"

"The more love you have, the harder to forget, the harder to stop loving." He grinned.

Mukuro looked at the blonde, and sighed. "Caught,"

"We can't stop already," Dino smiled and leaned on the bathtub, causing some of the water to be spilled out.

Mukuro shook his head slightly, "You win," And he leaned forward to close the distance between their lips.

* * *

Owari.

xD

Sorry for gramamr mistakes,

reviews please? :DDDD *bright smile

Dino : Wha, Mukuro! We're paired up! :D

Mukuro : -3-

Boo-chan : spread the 69D / D 69 Loveeee ! 33333

:DDD


End file.
